Untitled
by you-go-on-my-cookie
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritances. Snape is Harry's godfather. Harry is in Slytherin and gay? Contains SLASH, rape, and cutting. Rather desriptive. Don't like, don't read. Other pairings: HGRW RWBZ FWGW inc SSRL and others you thought weren't possible...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This came to me a while back and I have been writing on it ever since. I just wanted to bring out the first chapter and see what you think of it please tell me in a review! **Remember: The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**

**ATTENTION!**

WARNINGS: This is SLASH, so don't like, don't read, and there is **VERY** descriptive rape in this chapter, also it contains cutting and other angst stuff not sure yet how much though. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you are easily offended and have a rather weak stomach I strongly recommend you to not read. **

**People who have read the fucking warnings and still ****flame me: You got to be really stupid. I have written the warnings for you. Not for me. And you should have read them before you started this story since they are included in the summary. And still flaming me and being cowardly about aka not tell me in a signed review is just that: Cowardly!**

In case I haven't scared you off yet: Enjoy the story!

BTW. This goes to Zaodin: Next time you want to critic me- tell me in a signed review. It's not my fault you can't read the damn warnings in the summary...

A/N: the flashback is from the 5th book. I do not own Harry Potter, which is proven by Draco and Harry not being together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

**It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…**

**And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once- handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.**

**He heard Bellatrix Lestrang' triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing. Sirius had just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…**

**But Sirius did not reappear.**

"**SIRIUS!" he yelled, "SIRUS!"**

**He would pull him back out again. But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.**

"**There's nothing you can do Harry-"**

"**Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"**

"**It's too late, Harry-"**

"**We can still reach him-"**

**Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…**

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."**

**End Flashback**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was sitting on a chair at his bedroom window. He had cried so much he shouldn't have had any tears left and yet here he was with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. It was his fault that Sirius had died. _His_. If he hadn't acted so rash about his vision, Sirius would still be alive.

Suddenly the door burst open and the stench of alcohol filled Harry's nostrils.

There was only one reason Vernon would get drunk so badly. A deal that he needed for the firm had probably gone awry.

"Boy! Come here!" Vernon bellowed.

Slowly, Harry stood up, almost as if in trance. With each step he took towards his uncle, Harry's brain screamed at him to turn and run. But he didn't.

A punch to the stomach made Harry keel over in pain. A vicious kick in his guts made Harry see stars and had the inky blackness of unconsciousness creeping up at the sides of his eyes.

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest in pain. Another kick, this time in his back, made him arch and blood dribbled from his mouth. Vernon grabbed Harry at his collar and pulled him up only to let the boy receive a right hook to his jaw. There was a sickening crack and Harry was on the floor again.

Vernon's purple face suddenly lit up. He dragged his nephew in front of him, Harry had his eyes closed but heard the faint rustle of fabric.

Fear spread through his body and shivers went whizzing up and down Harry's spine and not in a good way. Vernon grabbed Harry's chin and forced his mouth to open. With one swift movement Vernon's large erection was down Harry's throat.

Green eyes filled with tears. The teen tried to swallow, breath, anything. It wasn't possible. Harry reverted to breathing shallowly through his nose. His jaw, which was broken, just wanted to snap shut. Then an idea hit him, which must have shown on his face, according to Vernon's next words.

"Don't even think of biting. I'll kill you if you do. Now, suck." The large man ordered.

Tears were running down Harry's cheeks freely when he started giving his uncle the desired blow job. It didn't take long and Vernon was thrusting into his nephew's mouth ruthlessly. The boy had to force himself not to bite down hard instead he coughed and choked in an attempt to breath. Vernon only thrust harder into the teen in front of him.

Finally, Vernon came, spilling his semen into Harry.

"Swallow it. Swallow it all."

Obediently, Harry swallowed. When Harry finished, Vernon pulled himself out, pulled up his pants, and left with the words, "Tell anybody and even you'll have no idea what happened to you."

After his uncle had left, Harry lay on the floor not being able to move his muscle. Blood and cum dribbled from his mouth. The metallic taste of blood and the salty one from cum had Harry vomiting into the nearby trashcan seconds later. Funny, and there he had though he couldn't move anymore. With the last energy resorts he had left , he hieved himself up onto his bed and fell asleep, tears once again leaving salty trails on his face.

**One week later**

Petunia and Dudley were out again. After the last mandatory school doctor's visit Dudley had been told he had to loose at least 100kg. Petunia had decided to go to Weight Watchers with him, since then he would eat properly and loose weight. It satisfied everybody except Harry, because that meant that his uncle and he would be home alone.

Harry was on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Sirius and how much life sucked, when the door opened with a small creaking sound. Fear spread through the teen's body and he closed his eyes. Footsteps, not quite damped by the carpet, signaled that Vernon was coming closer. He felt himself being rolled on his stomach. Here it went again. _Keep your eyes shut,_ Harry told himself again and again until it became sort of a mantra.

He had heard the distant ruffle of clothing being removed and then felt a hand on his still clothed waist. It snaked its way under Harry and to the belt and undid it. Slowly it opened the button and slid the zipper down. A quick and fluid move, that suggested it had been done countless times, had Harry's pants around his knees.

Hands covered in sweat planted themselves on Harry's waist pulling him up on all fours. The teen jerked forward, when he felt the not so light prodding of his uncle's erection against his butt cheeks.

Vernon shoved himself into Harry ruthlessly, once he had found the entrance.

Harry didn't even scream anymore. At the beginning he had struggled, but it had always ended with Vernon slapping him so hard he almost fell unconscious, so Harry Had gone to closing his eyes and waiting through it, pretending it wasn't him.

Recklessly, Vernon slammed into his nephew. Panting like a rhinoceros, his uncle quickly came and pulled out of Harry, leaving the boy in his own blood and Vernon's semen once again. Harry listened until he heard the abnormally loud snoring of his uncle, and once he did he started to move.

Slowly, whimpering only a little, he made his way over to the loose floorboard. Normally there would be some things of his friends in the little hollow. Now, all it contained was a gleaming knife. A beautiful, cold, gleaming knife. It was one of Petunia's kitchen knifes she rarely used. This simple utensil would help him cleanse himself of his sins.

Harry took it out almost greedily. He sat back down on his bed. _When have I stooped so low as to cut myself?_ He didn't even remember and it had only been a couple of days ago. It didn't matter anyways. It was there to wash his sins from him and give him back the feeling of having some sort of life and not just existing.

He rolled up his sleeves. Scars criss-crossed his arms. From his wrists up to his shoulders. Most of them were still covered by the sweater. They were quite a lot scars for a youth, who had only been cutting for about a week give or take a day or two… Almost all scars hadn't healed yet and Harry wanted to mark new area, which left the shoulders as his momentary possibility.

The teen pulled his sweater over his head and looked at himself. Taking the knife again, he let it graze over his shoulder experimentally. He moved the tip of the blade down his arm, breathing in deeply when it came across a not yet healed cut. Coming to a decision, Harry grasped the handle of the knife tightly and set the blade to his kin at his shoulder. A little pressure was all it took and the knife sunk into his soft skin. A thin line of blood was becoming visible. Soon droplets of blood were falling from the cut onto the floor. Harry stared in awe at the red liquid oozing from the cut.

_Life_. _Pain_. Yes, pain was what he deserved for letting himself becoming Vernon's little fuck toy. And for stooping so low to actually cutting himself because of it. But then again it felt so _good_. Letting pain course through his body. Not having to think. He added a few more cuts each one deeper then the one before that. He didn't know how long he had stared at the new cuts but the blood had started to dry.

Harry got up and circled his shoulder experimentally. It stung but that was to be expected. Besides, it was a pleasant reminder. The raven haired teen went over to the loose floorboard to put away the knife and grab the once so soft now stiff with hardened blood cloth that he had put in there as well.

Quickly, Harry snuck into the bathroom to wash himself. He held the cloth under the running water and let it soak. Then he started dabbing at the fresh cuts as to clean the blood away. He breathed rather harsh a couple of times because of unexpected pain. Harry went to clean his bloody thighs, legs and his tender butt. This time at least Vernon hadn't gotten any blood or semen onto Harry's clothes like the last time. Man his excuses to Petunia had been quite wild. But what he exactly had said, he didn't remember. Something about falling on the street? Yeah right. But he couldn't have told her that her husband was fucking him senseless every other night. _That_ she would have believed even less.

A few minutes later found Harry once again on his bed staring at his ceiling, slowly falling asleep. That is until a sudden pain in his back had Harry wide awake in seconds. He arched his back to get away from the unbearable pain. The teen panted heavily. He desperately wanted to scream but somehow couldn't. He closed his eyes to shut off the pain. Hot searing pain coursed through his entire body and knocked the air out of him. A hammering headache was spreading from his forehead. His whole body was on fire. Why couldn't he _scream_, damn it?!

Vaguely, Harry heard a crack but he couldn't have done anything about it anyway. He was busy writhing in pain on his bed. It really had been a great day and this just topped it all off. Suddenly, strong arms encased his lithe but muscular form. Harry felt safe for the moment and, thankfully, fell into black oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. The room blurred for a few moments before coming into clear view. He must have slept with his glasses on. The green eyed teen felt safe and warm. Someone was holding him. Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth. And winced slightly. His fingers curled into the fabric even deeper than they were already doing. He looked at the soft cloth he was holding on to and noticed they were black robes, meaning it was either a witch or a wizard's arms encircling him.

As Harry became more and more aware of his surroundings, he stood in a flash. _What was he thinking? There was somebody in his room and he only snuggled closer to this person?! I'm such a freak!_ He was caught by someone when he stumbled out of his bed.

Harry blinked owlishly and then looked at the stranger. Harry Potter found himself staring at Hogwarts Potions Master number one. Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people!!! Today was my last day of school and so I now have summer vacation!!! YAY!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my life hasn't exactly the way I wanted it to. And to top it all off, I may not be making the 10th grade... Life just generally sucks for me right now.

BTW. I have decided that I want at least 10 reiews for EVERY chapter otherwise I will NOT update. I guess my muse is rather stubborn. So if you want the third chapter: REVIEW!!! Normally I don't really care about reviews but i honestly want to know what you guys think of this story and if it really is worth continuing...

Now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: this is the part were life just gets even more unfair... sniff

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"P-Professor?!" Harry stared at his potions professor in a mix of shock and disbelieve. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

"Keep it down Potter. It's one o'clock in the morning. There is absolutely no need for your relatives to wake up." Snape drawled.

Elegantly, Snape rose from the bed and made his way over to the bewildered teen, which had struggled out of his teacher's grasp and dashed to the other side of the small room. Harry, not knowing what to expect, took several steps back until his back hit the wall. The raven haired teen took to staring at Snape again to make him stop. Still Snape didn't cease in his steps.

With a swift movement of his hand Professor Snape reached for the pouch around his waist. Harry, thinking the ex-Death Eater was reaching for his wand, pulled out his own.

"Put that down Harry." The greasy haired man said softly. The emerald eyed boy was shocked. His hand froze on its way to his wand. _Professor Snape was being __**nice **__to him?_ This had to be a dream. Yes. He probably cut deeper than he had thought, lost too much blood and was hallucinating. Yeah, that sounded plausible enough. He would wake up to find himself passed out on the cold tiles in the bathroom any second now…

"No, Harry." Snape chuckled. Of all people to chuckle, Harry had never thought that Snape was even _able_ to so much as smile. "I _do_ have a sense of humour, you know."

Harry almost fainted. Almost. After all he was already unconscious. _Could you pass out when you already where unconscious? _

"As much as I'd love to stand here and listen to your ridiculous train of thought, I actually have come here for a reason."

"Oh." Was all Harry said. Was all he _could_ say. He took the letter the onyx eyed man held towards him and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_It tears my heart to write this letter for I know if you are reading it your father and I have been murdered. But at least our minds are at rest for we know you are being taken good care of. Remus, Sirius_

At Sirius' name Harry's eyes filled up with tears. He whipped them away quickly and continued reading.

_and Severus__ would never do anything to hurt you. Sirius and Severus are your official godfathers but Remus has always been part of the family, so he counts as well. I hope dearly that you are enjoying life and are having fun. _

The teen's head whipped over to his professor, who was silently looking anywhere but at Harry. The emerald eyed boy decided to freak later and read what his parents had written to him first.

_I am writing this letter because I have to tell you that you are not halfblooded like everyone thinks… You are a pureblood even though it really doesn't matter. For you to understand why__ this is so I need to go back into our family history a little. My mother Elaise Merryweather, your grandmother, was a Soul Vampire and my father George Evans, your grandfather, was a wizard. If creature blood is mixed with that of a witch or wizard it is considered pure. For some reason Petunia has never showed any signs of having any Soul Vampire traits but I have. I inherited all. _

Harry's eyes widened and he continued reading quickly.

_A Soul Vampire has a little in common with normal vampires. Both have enhanced smell, sight, hearing, taste and better reflexes. But__ unlike normal vampires you would not drink blood. Your vampirism comes from feeding off of magical energy. When you are low on magical energy, your magical immune system will automatically feed off of the magic from the person who is nearest. The amount of magical energy you can gather around you is, as far as I know, unlimited. It can also be possible that you will be able to wield and control the weather a little. _

_I must also tell you that not only are you soul vampire but you are also vampire. Your father's family has been carrying vampire traits for over a hundred years. Now and then there is someone in who the traits come out more distinctive than in others. Most of James's family showed either two or three of vampire traits or had them but in the opposite way. For example James could hear exceptionally well but his sight was rather weak. Without his glasses he couldn't see a thing. You will not have to drink blood even though you will grow cannies and have the ability to call to people who are unhappy, sinners or unworthy of life. Also there is the possibility that you will grow wings. It is not a necessary thing but it might happen. _

_Because you have both soul vampire and normal vampire traits some of your senses might be stronger than others. If you ever need any help you can always ask Severus. He is somewhat of an expert on the subject. He has always been a loyal friend first to me and later also of your father and Remus. Sirius and he however never got along well. I suspect it was because of Remus. Do me and your father a favour; if they still haven't gotten together, do your best to match make them up; which ever pairing works best._

_James and I wish we could be there with you. We love you very much and hope you enjoy being what you are. _

_Your loving mother and father_

Harry re-read the letter another two times. Then he looked up to stare at his professor. _Severus Snape was his __**godfather**__And he, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Had-To-Survive-Everything, was a mixture of __**two kinds of vampires?!**_ It was too much for the poor malnourished teen. He sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Sensing the boy's distress, Severus Snape, evil git, went over to one of his dearest friend's son. "Harry, should I explain a little more?" Said boy didn't reply and Severus took this as a yes and launched into the story. "You know that Sirius sent me to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon night. Well, I was friends with Lily already and after James saved my life we worked out our differences and became friends as well.

"When you were born Sirius and Remus were supposed to be your godfathers, since I was a spy for the Light. Nobody knew, not even me, and I was in the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord, that Peter had gone over to the dark side. Remus declined the offer of being your godfather because of his condition. Your parents were a little disappointed and then they asked me and I happily said yes." The potions master looked at his godson.

"If you knew I was your godson, why have you always been so mean to me?" Harry's question was muffled but the older man understood nonetheless.

"I had to keep up appearances as an evil, dark Death Eater. Not even Dumbledore knows that I am your godfather." Harry looked at his newly found godfather in surprise. Severus chuckled. Again.

"Uhm… Severus… May I call you Severus?" Harry looked at the wizard with fear.

"Yes, Harry. You may. You can call me whatever you want to. Draco mostly calls me Sev."

"Malfoy? What's he got to do with this?" Harry asked in a slightly suspicious manner.

"He is also my godson."

"Oh."

"Are there any questions you'd like to have answered about your heritage?"

"If I have enhanced sight, smell, hearing, and taste why can't I smell… I don't know… the trashcan downstairs or something…?"

"That is because the transformation is not complete yet. It takes two nights. The pain you felt before you collapsed was for cleaning your blood of anything that shouldn't be there. Your I guess one could call them powers will come to you the next night. I must warn you though; the second night is just as painful as the first. In a couple of minutes you will probably have the feeling of pure fire racing up and down your veins. It is not pleasant."

"How do you know it will happen so soon?" Harry asked curiously.

"One can't actually count the second part of the transformation as night. In the olden days it used to take the whole transformation two nights and now it is just said to make it easier to understand. I guess even the vampires in general had to adapt and so the transformations shortened to only take one night. Most of the time there are only three hours that separate the first and the second stage of the transformation."

"That would mean I am going to be conscious tomorrow eventhough I went through my transformations?" Harry asked, carefully.

"I don't know. It could be that you are going to be unconscious for half a day because youa re comming into two inheritances."

Harry felt the stab of panic. If he wasn't awake the next day and his aunt and uncle found out he couldn't do anything to prevent them from doing anything to him… Harry gulped. The feeling of panic swelled in his chest. _No_, he told himself, _you have to be strong. You can't have panic crush you. Not in front of Severus. He'll think you're weak and he'll leave you again. Think rational. _Harry swallowed a few times and the panic-y feeling slowly, ever so slowly, faded.

"Severus? Could you… Would you…" Harry breathed in deeply. "Would you please put up a silencing charm around me? I mean, so my aunt and uncle don't wake up…" Harry trailed off.

"Why?" Severus asked surprised. Harry let his head hang. _Now he'd done it. He had acted stupid and made Severus angry and now he wouldn't have a silencing charm around him when the pains began._

"Never mind. If you don't want to put one up, it's ok." Harry turned his head slightly as to not have Severus look at him.

"Of course I would put one up for you, but why don't you do it yourself? You should have done the silencing charm so often already that I would have thought you would be able to do it in your sleep…" Severus said.

"Sev. Do you want me to have to leave Hogwarts? Have my wand broken? Maybe be sent to Azkaban?" Harry was getting angry. Did his godfather hate him that much that he would be willing to have him sent to Azkaban?

"I don't hate you Harry. I never have and never will. But you should have gotten the letter from Dumbledore a week ago."

"What letter? I haven't heard from Dumbledore since the school year ended." Harry said confused.

"I don't understand. Well, I guess I'll just take the liberty of explaining then. Dumbledore and the Ministry have decided that you should be allowed to use magic outside of school as soon as you're sixteen years old. Meaning in a couple of minutes." Severus smiled a little. But it didn't quite reach his eyes. _Why hadn't Dumbledore written Harry? He should have at least told the teen about being allowed to do magic._ "Maybe it just got lost." He said, but it wasn't really convincing. But Harry didn't notice.

"You mean to tell me, I can do magic in a couple of minutes?" Harry's voice was a little higher than usual because of the excitement.

"Yes, Harry. You can." Severus smiled, slightly, when his godson's face contorted into an ear to ear grin.

Slowly, Harry became aware of a slight tingling feeling starting in his finger tips and slowly moving up his arms and growing in intensity. The tingling became more intensive and soon Harry felt uncomfortable and he started to squirm because of the unpleasentness. Harry breathing became harsher and soon enough he was panting slightly.

"Sev- Seve... rus... Hold... me... please. It hurts." Harry said betweens groans of pain. Said Potions Professor rushed to his godson's side, threw up a silencing charm and encircled the teen with his arms just when the screaming started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's first instinct upon waking was to scream, since that was what he had been doing last before he had fallen unconscious. Noticing, however, that he wasn't in pain, the teen swallowed the oncomming scream. Harry noticed that he was lying on his stomach and distantly wondered why. The boy pushed himself up on his arms, to fall back down on his stomach, which gave a slight lurch. Harry groaned. _Why couldn't he get up?_ Harry tried again and this time succeeded in sitting up just to fall off his bed backwards. He yelped and would have hit the wooden floor, had not a pair of strong arms caught him. Harry craned his head back and found himself looking at the onyx eyes of his newly found godfather, Severus Snape.

Severus helped Harry back up and lay him down on the bed so he was once again lying on his stomach.

Harry smiled in thanks. "Thank you, Sev."

The black robed man smiled faintly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

Harry's stomach made another flip and the teen let out an annoyed sound.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked worriedly.

"My stomach keeps doing flips and turns like I need to eat something but I have the feeling that if I do eat, I'll throw up." Harry frowned. There was an unpleasant smell filling his nostrils. Like that of something infestid. The-boy-Who-Lived scrunched up his nose to get away from that smell. But instead it only got worse.

Severus was watching his godson with concern. _Those are the exact symptoms that a newly turned/ born vampire would have... But I thought he didn't need any blood. At least that's what Lily had said..._

Harry finally distinguished the smell and located to the wall behind his bed. It smelled of mold or something like it at least. And then he noticed the other smells and odors. There was the light smell of herbs and burnt wood that belonged to Severus. There was the smell of Hedwigs cadge. And there was the smell of the trashcan downstairs. Harry couldn't help smiling at the last one.

Severus came over to him and knelt beside the bed. "Harry, do you still have that funny feeling inside your stomache?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Harry said, a frown marring his forehead. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure but it might be that you do indeed need a little blood..."

Harry's eyes got big and then glazed over a little. Severus was right. As soon as he'd said that Harry needed blood, it hit Harry that that was exactly what he needed. Seeing the look on his godson's face, Severus knew it to be true.

Severus raised his left arm to lay beside Harry's head. Harry smelt the blood that so temptingly lay beside him, only a centimeters away. Without realizing what he was doing, Harry took his godfather's wrist carefully. The vampire's tongue darted out to lick over the pulsing blood that ran through the veins of one Severus Snape. Harry carefully bit into the wrist of one of his father's best friends. Blood bubbled up out of the wound and into Harry's mouth. The hot liquid filled his mouth. Harry felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. The teen moaned. His body went hot all over. Severus was breathing heavily. He had forgotten how sensual a vampiric feeding was. Soon enough, Severus started feeling light headed. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry who seemed to be in complete bliss.

"Harry?"

A moan.

"Harry? You need to stop."

Through the haze in Harry's brain, the teen distantly heared Severus's voice. He tried not to pay mind to it, but it soon got louder and louder.

"- stop or you'll drain me" Harry's eyes snapped open. And he looked straight into his godfather's eyes. He ceased in his sucking motion and seconds later released Severus's wrist from his bite. The vampire's tongue flicked out and slid over the wound. And soon enough there was almost no evidence from what had taken place except two tiny holes only noticable when you knew what you were looking for.

Harry's eyes where still a little glazed. But he felt much better. The smells weren't penetrating his nostrils anymore, he heard the noises around him as if through a wall and his stomach had calmed down considerably. All in all, he felt calm.

Harry tried to sit up once again and this time he didn't fall over. Out of his peripheral vision he could finally see what had been weighing him down. He had wings! His mother had said it would be possible but actually seeing them... It was amzing!

Severus Snape was still breathing hard. The black spots infront of his eyes had slowly gone away. When his senses came back to his, Severus reached into his pouch and pulled out a vial of blood replenishing potion. "Bottoms up!" he mumbled quietly to himself and swallowed the potion in one gulp. Seconds later, the Potions Professor felt as good as new.

Harry was staring at his wings. Well, as good as he could anyway. They were of a silky blackness and each feather tip was a deep blood red. When Harry moved, his wigs gave off a coppery shine.

Harry turned to look at his newly found godfather. "Do I have to walk around with them the whole time? My aunt and uncle will freak and then Uncle Vernon will..." Harry trailed off. Vernon would beat and rape him. Again. Harry started to shudder lightly. _Pull yourself together! You can't let Severus see! He'll just leave you again..._

Severus came towards Harry. "No, Harry. You simply wish for them to diappear. But I must warn you: the fist couple of times your wings won't stay for longer than a couple of seconds and then they will break free again and rip your back open. Eventhough you _are_ a vampire now and your pain tolerance is higher now, it _will_ hurt." Harry gulped.

"Do you wish to retract them?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well. Go sit on your bed. I would tell you to hold on to me put, but I am afraid you will crush me." He smiled slightly. Harry smiled back.

"Hold on to your bed tightly."

Harry did as he was told.

"Now, think about retracting them. Pull them inside of you. And don't stop when it starts hurting. Just keep on pulling."

Harry concentrated hard on doing what Severus was saying. He pulled his wings into him. Fire shot up and down his spine. _It HURT!_ Severus hadn't been kidding when he said it would hurt.

Harry clawed at the wood of his bed, leaving deep scratch marks in the pale cheap akhorn wood. Harry, however, did not stop retracting his wings. He panted harshly, when his wings finally didn't sprout out of his back anymore.

"Brace yourself, Harry."

And moments later blood and skin splattered from his back against the nearest wall and almost everywhere else. And his wings, once again, were there, sprouting proudly out of his back. Harry sighed. This would take sometime. The 'game' of retracting and bursting free again went on a couple of more minutes until the vampire's wings finally stayed put. Harry and Severus smiled at each other.

Severus came over to hug his godson. "Happy Birthday, Harry." He whispered into his godson's ear. And with a 'pop' he vanished into thin air.

The dark haired wizard went over to his window and flung it open. Cool night air washed over him and with it the pains from the night blew away. He pulled a chair to the windowsill and sat there just breathing the night air and staring at the stars in the sky. Soon Harry could tell that three spots were making their ways towards him.

About ten minutes later Hedwig came swooping in and came to land on Harry's outstretched arm. Harry took the small package out of the pouch and took the letter that Hedwig had dropped on his lap. He opened the letter and read.

_My dearest cub!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I think that you will find this useful next year. Enjoy. _

_Moony_

_Ps. I will be you DADA teacher again this year. _

Harry's eyes widened. Remus would be coming back? Then he could get him and Severus together... Just like his parents had wanted.

Taking the package, Harry remembered that he was able to do magic and grabbed his wand. He put the small package on his lap, while whispering '_Augeo_'. And promptly a prominent package sat on his lap. It was a book. The teen smiled. Spells, Hexes, and Jinxes for the Advanced.

While he had been reading Remus's letter the other two owls had flown over to Hedwig's cadge to rest. Now he moved over to the brown barn owl; a school owl.

_Dear Mr. Potter!_

_The Hogwarts Express will be leaving for Hogwarts from platform 9 ¾ on September 1__st__ at 11 o'clock for the beginning of the new school year. Please make sure to be there. _

_Enclosed is the list of supplies for the comming school year._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry_

_Ps. The Headmaster and I wish you a Happy Birthday, Harry._

There was one more letter attached to the owl, which Hasrry hadn't noticed before. It was from Hagrid.

_Hey Harry!_

_I wish you a Great Birthday!!! I hope the muggles aren' t giving you too much of a hard time._

_Hagrid_

The half-giant had sent him some of his famous jawbraking toffees. Harry eyed them suspiciously. Hagrid had never had the right 'feeling' to cook. He would save them for when he got back to school and melt them infront of the Gryffindor fireplace where a fire would be blazing.

The third owl came flying towards Harry when the school owl had taken off through the window. It was Pig. The tiny owl had grown into a beautiful dark brown owl under Ron's loving care. The owl was carrying two letters. One from Hermione and one from Ron.

_Hey Harry!_

_Happy Birthday!!! How are you holding up?Are the muggles giving you a hard time?_

Harry had to involutarily snort at the wording. Oh yes, Vernon was deffinately giving him a _**hard **_time.

_Fred and George have a few new tricks you can play on them. Oh, mate, I finally got together with Hermione! She came to our house two weeks into summer vacation. Anyway, see you soon!_

_Ron_

Harry's simle slipped. Why hadn't Ron asked him to come over? Maybe he wanted to spend some alone time with Hermione...? Pushing his hurt feelings to the back of his mind, he went to first enlarge then unpack his present from his friend. Harry gasped. It was a brand new broom kit! '_This must have cost him a fortune!_' Carefully he put it aside.

Next he opened Hermione's letter.

_Hello and a Happy Birthday Harry!!!_

_I hope you are well and your relatives aren't giving you too much trouble. I think you might quite like the book I got you. And yes, it is a book._

_Oh, ron finally asked me out! We're going to spend the next weeks together._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

It was nagging at the raven haired teen that his two best friends were spending time with each other without hi,, then again they did deserve each other. Ron had always had a thing for Hermione and vice versa and him being the best friend of _both_ of them had made him keeper of a couple of heart felt secrets they both had concerning each other.

Harry ripped the brown package paper from the already mentioned book. Magical Creatures and how to tend to Them. 

Harry moved his presents and birthday cards to the loose floorboard, right next to his glistening knife.

Staring at the knife, Hary thought about how the Weasleys had been his last hope of getting his personal hell. Wanting to escape the thoughts about his friends not wanting him anymore, the teen grabbed knife.

Harry got rid of his long-sleeved t-shirt and looked at his arms. His shoulders were still unharmed by him. For a moment he let the blade graze his skin then sunk it in his soft skin, slowly pulling it through; slicing it neatly. Sweet pain coursed through his shoulder burning, spreading through his entire body, making him forget his surroundings.

He stared at the rather shallow cut. It would start healing soon. Once again Harry looked out into the night and noticed a black dot coming towards him once again. A couple of seconds later he identified the black dot as Errol.

He let Errol land on his arm. The owl thankfully dropped down on the outstretched arm. Harry winced a little when the owl's claws came in contact with one of his not yet healed cuts. The raven head took the letters from the exhausted owl. They were from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George. There were also two packages enclosed in the small pouch around Errol's led. He read Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Arthus and I wish you a wonderful Birthday! I mad you a special chocolate-vanilla cake. You have to eat, dear, otherwise you get too thin. _

_Love,_

_Molly and Arthur_

_Ps. Arthur told me that the Ministry decided to lift the restriction of underage magic for you, so I took the liberty of shrinking the cake, so poor Errol didn't have to carry so much. _

Harry smiled. He enlarged both boxes and opened the one's from Ron's parents. The cake was truly magnificent. Mrs. Weasley had really out done herself. The cake had three layers. Vanilla, chocolate, vanilla and chocolate icing on top. He couldn't wait for a piece of that cake.

Next he read the letter from the twins.

_**Hey Harry!**_

_We hope you had a nice summer up to now_

**and we wish you a Happy Birthday!!!**

_We hope you enjoy our present._

**You should.**

_**We'll see you in school!!!**_

_Fred_ and **George**

Harry had to laugh. Something he hadn't done since he had left the Hogwarts Express some couple of weeks ago. He went to open the box. There was an insufferable amount of Weasley Wizard Weezes products in it. Harry grinned. He would have some fun in school next year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Really bad? PLEASE tell me. In case any of you were wondering I keep Fred and George in school. In case you have any questions just ask.

I need to have in total 20 reviews before I update... greedy smirk


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK!!! (runs from angry readers, then pokes head from behind a wall) I'm sorry. I really am. I had promised you all that I would be writing after I got ten reviews, and well... I didn't. I am sorry. I had a little trouble with school. I have to indeed re-do 10th grade... Oh well. But I must say my new grade is SO much better then my old classmates, but don't tell them I said that...

Yeah, well... I had to get over some stuff and now I'm back, but I won't be updating that often. I have the next four chapters written out and the next 7 outlined, so don't worry. I may not be updating regularly, but I am deffinately not discontinuing this story!!!

Also, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They really inspired me.

Last but not least, I have to tell you that my beta has gone to a boarding school in England and doesn't have the time to spell- and grammarcheck my story. I do have others looking at my stories though, but this one is only half beta-ed.

Now, ENJOY!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft thudding sound alerted Harry to the impending danger. Vernon was coming.

For the past few days Petunia had not left the house, claiming she had a migrain or she was coming down with a cold, which infact never came... Today was the first time his aunt had gone out again. She and Dudley had gone to Weight Watchers once again.

There was a pause in Vernon's steps. Then the door slowly opened. Swaying a bit, the whale of a man walked over to his staring nephew.

Harry hadn't even blinked, when Vernon entered this hell hole of a room. Vernon stood, swaying back and forth, in front of Harry. When the man's huge hands came forward to touch his nephew, the teen slowly moved his right hand under the bed. The instant Vernon's chubby fingers wrapped around Harry's left arm, he grabbed his wand, that lay under the bed, and brought it forward to point at his uncle. He felt Anger. Fear. And Sadness. Anger at just about everything and everyone. He feared his uncle, his past, his future, the present. Sadness because he had lost everything. Sirius was dead and his so-called family hated him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"It's. Just. Not. _**Fair**_!!!" Harry screamed. And a second later the large man known as Vernon crashed into into the opposit wall with a horrible crunchy sound. Harry looked at his uncle. It looked as though he was unconscious.

Harry couldn't remember what happened after that, he didn't move, he stared transfixed at the increasing amount of blood pooling around Vernon Dursley's head, drip, drip, drip...a drop of blood moved onto the front of his uncles head and all Harry could recall in the hours that followed was how that drop of blood had made it's way down the pudgy face, now almost serene in it's unconciousness.

Harry didn't hear Petunia and Dudley come home. He didn't hear his cousin groan and complain about salad and healthy foods. He didn't hear his aunt come up the stairs, calling for her husband. And he didn't hear her laughing.

The teen snapped out of his stupor, when two bony arms encased him in a hug. Harry stared blankly at his aunt.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy!" Petunia said with tears in her eyes.

"A-Aunt Petunia?" Saying Harry was puzzled would be an understatement. He was totally and thoroughly confused. Seeing Harry's bewildered face, Petunia said "Come Harry. There is a lot I need to tell you and Dudley." With that, she grabbed Harry's and Dudley's, who just stood there with a smile on his face, hands and lead them down to the living room, not once did she look back.

An hour later, Harry was once again staring. He just couldn't believe what his aunt had just told him. And Dudley for that matter. He had just been told by Petunia that she was also a witch. She and his mother had both gone to Hogwarts. His aunt had gone under the name of Petunia Merryweather. Their mother had thought that because Petunia was the oldest she would inherit if not all at least some soul vampire traits and so she had gotten the last name Merryweather to show that she belonged to the species of soul vampire. Lily's name had been Evans because most of the time the younger sibling would either inherit a few traits or just be a plain witch or wizard. But since the fates seem to play around with Harry's family a lot, it so happened that Petunia became the plain witch and Lily inherited the soul vampire traits. But both refused to have their names changed when Petunia didn't come into her inheritance, but Lily did. Because everybody had thought that Petunia would be part creature, she had been sorted into Slytherin. And since everybody thought Lily wouldn't inherit or at least only have some few traits and not be a full grown out soul vampire, she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Lily and Petunia had always been close, but because Slytherins and Gryffindors were supposed to hate each other especially because the war had been looming they had had to keep apart so nobody had found out that they were sisters.

Later, Petunia had fallen in love with Vernon, but he had made it very clear from the beginning that he didn't like anything out of the ordinary. Lily had demanded to know what she found attractive about him and the two of them had gotten into a huge fight and had stopped talking to each other. Petunia had not told Vernon everything about her family and given up magic for the most part. But since magic was part of her, she kept doing small household spells like decorating cakes, getting stains out of clothing, repairing broken dishes or cleaning the toilet. Vernon had never found out. Over the years, his uncle had become fat and ill tempered. It had gotten even worse, when Harry was dumped on their door step.

When Dudley had shown first signs of magic, Petunia had bound his powers. Otherwise Dudley would have gone to Hogwarts and been in Harry's year.

"So that means... I can do... magic?" Dudley squeaked.

"Yes, darling. You can." Petunia paused. "That is, after I set your magic free."

"But... But I don' t remember ever doing magic..."

"I cast a memory spell on you when your magic made itself noticeable." Dudly stared at his mother as if she had just changed into a cat, Harry smiled slightly, he would have to introduce his poor cousin to Professor McGonagall.

"Aunt Petunia? Did you cast a memory charm on me as well? Because I seem to recall...

Dudley...flying. But it's more like a memory of a dream... sort of blurry and fading."

"Yes, Dudley did indeed fly once. Thank Merlin Vernon wasn't around. You two were nine years old." She smiled at the memory. Then she looked back at Harry. "How come you remember that? I cast one of the most powerful memory spells I know on you..."

"Maybe it's because I came into my inheritence?" Harry mused.

"You mean your Soul Vampire Inheritance? Yes, that could be able to restore your memory."

"Snape did explain a bit about both of my inheritances, but maybe you could explain a little more...?"

"_**Both**_ of your inheritances? You have a second one?" Petunia exclaimed.

"You didn't know that dad was part vampire?" Harry asked amazed.

"Y-you are a v-v-vampire?" Dudley, who had been unusually quiet, now asked timidly from behind the sofa he had hidden behind.

"Yes, but according to the letter-"

"What letter?" Petunia interjected.

"Mum wrote me a letter, in which she informed me about my inhertances." Harry explained.

"Oh. I didn't know she wrote a letter... Was there anything alse she told you?"

"Yeah, she told me that Sna- Severus is my other godfather aside from Sirius." Harry's eyes had filled with tears, when he had mentioned Sirius's name.

Petunia stood up and encased Harry in her bony, thin arms. The boy sobbed into his aunt's shoulder until his tears dried up.

"What else did the letter say?"

"Well, eventhough I am a vampire there is supposed to be so little in me that I shouldn't need blood to survive, but when Severus stopped by during my transformation I had this... longing for blood. I don't know if I shall continually need blood. I really hope I don't. Other than that I have cannies, my senses are sharper and I have wings." Harry informed his aunt. Dudley fainted. Petunia was so lost in thougth she didn't really notice or she just ignored her son. The two of them lapsed into silence. Then a thougth struk Petunia.

"Severus is your other godfather?" she asked aloud, which made Harry jump about two feet up into the air.

"Yes, that is what it says in the letter."

"I always thought that Remus was your other godfather..." she trailed off.

"Apparently they asked him to be, but he declined because of his... condition."

"It's alright. I know about Remus's lycanthropic... shall we call it... problem? So, after Remus said no... They asked Sev eventhough he was a spy? Why didn't they ask Peter?"

Harry clenched his fists and his face grew hard. "Peter Petigrew is a backstabbing, murdering rat." Harry forced out.

"I understand, that he was the one, who betrayed my sister and James." It was a statement not a question. "Will you tell me what happened?" Harry looked at his aunt, tears swimming in his eyes, but he nodded.

So, Harry told his aunt everything that had happened, from his first year at Hogwarts, when he refused the offer of friendship from Draco Malfoy and more or less averted Voldemort coming back, Petunia gasped quietly, but encouraged Harry to continue with his story. He carried on with second year, when it was believed that he was the heir of Slytherin and secretly a muggle-born-hater until he finally faced the memory of Tom Riddle, the 16-year-old-self of Voldemort and destroyed it. Then he went to tell about his third year, when he had found out that Sirius Black, who was supposedly after his life, instead of killing him confessed he was his godfather, and freeing him before the dementors could kiss him. At this, Petunia intejected. "I am sorry Harry. I also thougth that Sirius was a murderer all those years."

"It's ok aunt Petunia." Harry patted the woman's bony hand.

"Please continue."

And Harry set off again, telling his aunt how Peter had fled and helped resurect Lord Voldemort in fourth year, when he had forcibly participated in the Triwizard Tournament and won but with the death of Cedric Diggory hanging over his head because of it. And finally he came to fifth year, when the Dark Lord had tormented him with visions, one misleading him and resulting in getting Sirius killed because he hadn't been cautious enough.

After Harry had finished, Petunia once again took her nephew into her arms, where the boy, for that was what he was by heart at this moment, broke down and cried. Cried out his heart for all the losses he had endured. Finally he fell asleep. She lay the teen down on the couch and went into the kitchen and got her wand, smiling when she held it in her hand once again, not having to wonder and fear when Vernon would be getting home, and might catch her wielding magic. She walked back into the living room and transformed two pillow into nice and comfortable blankets. A _levi corpus_ later, Dudley lay on the other couch and Petunia tucked in both boys. The bony woman climbed the stairs once more and burned her late husbands corpse without blinking. Slowly, she walked back down and let herself fall into the comfort of the armchair.

Her eyes landed on Harry's sleeping form. Her heart clenched when she thought about all that her nephew had been through the past couple of years. Then she looked at her own son. Dudley reminded her of the happy times she had had with Vernon. She really had loved him. They had been happy. But then more or less by accident, he had found out that her family was magical and had been absolutely disgusted. She had told him she didn't have anything to do with magic and had parted from her family. Vernon still had been loving and caring. But when her sister and James had died and Harry was left on their doorstep, Vernon had changed. He had become irrational and ill-tempered. A couple of times he had even hit or slap her, but they always made up afterwards. Vernon had started to deal with Harry his own way, Petunia had helped him as much as she could without being discovered. So as not to be found out, she cast a few memory charms here and there and lived as best as she could. Lastly she had found out that Vernon had raped her nephew. She was outraged!!! But to her dismay couldn't really do anything about it herself. She healed Harry's bruises and _obliviated_ him afterwards. In the past couple of weeks, she had really come to hate her husband and she was glad that he didn't exist anymore. With a yawn, Petunia Merryweather closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke bright and early the next morning. He looked around and found Petunia sleeping in the armchair and Dudley sprawled out over the other couch, opposite of him. Harry smiled. The teen made his way over to the kitchen.

He got out eggs, toast and bacon. Then he turned on the stove and let a little butter melt in the pan. While the pan was heating up, Harry put two toast in the toaster and started the coffee machine. Harry smiled again as the smell of fresh coffee wafted through the air.

Dudley woke to the scent of sizzling bacon and fresh coffee. He got up and stumbled into the kitchen, where he found Harry cooking breakfast. "Can I help you?" Dudley asked quietly. Harry looked up and a small smile flitted over his face. "Could you set the table?" Dudley nodded. A few moments later Petunia came into the kitchen aswell. What she found was a heart warming sight: Her son and nephew were sitting at the table eating breakfast. A third plate with food was ready for her and she sat herself down on the wooden chair.

"Would you like coffee or tee, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Orange juice would be fine Harry."

The teen got up and got his aunt a glass and the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Harry. This tastes amazing!" Dudley exclaimed. "This is simply wonderful!" Dudley beamed at his cousin. Harry mumbled a quiet and embarrassed thank you.

"Don't be so embarrassed Harry. Dudley is absolutely right. This tastes delicious." Petunia said. "When did you learn cooking this well?"

"Well, there is this house elf. I told you about him yesterday Aunt Petunia. When I had the nightmares and visions last year I went down to the kitchens to get something to eat and Dobby and I started talking. And one day, or maybe I should say night, we started about cooking and I told Dobby I would love to learn how to cook. So we made a deal. I would teach him how to read and speak properly and he'd teach me how to cook properly. We had lots of fun." Harry smiled as the memory of the huge cake they had both made and it had collapsed ontop of them and they had been covered in icing and ice cream and all kinds of other sticky stuff. He couldn't get some unidentifiable goo-ey thing out of his hair for weeks.

He looked down at the table again. He was actually sitting at the table with his aunt and cousin. Petunia was a witch and Dudley could do magic. He himself was part vampire part soul vampire and he had killed his own uncle. Not that he really cared, the man or whale was better off dead. Nobody would miss him.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Petunia had seen how Harry's smile had vanished and a somber look had crossed his face.

"Nothing really. I just still can't believe I'm sitting here with you. It's like a dream come true." Harry sighed. "By the way, I wanted to ask you... When are you going to get rid of Dudley's binding spells?" Harry asked curiously.

"As soon as possible, I think. I just need to check if I have all the potion ingredients..." Harry's eyes shone with exitment.

"What do you mean 'get rid of my binding spells'?" Dudley looked confused and scared.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It won't hurt." Petunia smiled at her son.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence, probably for the first time ever in the Dursley house. Harry smiled at that thought, eventhough everything was confusing, and Sirius was…gone. Harry chocked back a sob, the smile disappearing from his face, and he suddenly had an impulse to drinking blood but quickly supressed it. A watery smile once again slid onto his face. Everything seemed to be going up hill. Harry felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, there were people who cared for him, that was all that mattered.

After they had finished, Harry went to put the dished into the washer, but his aunt grabbed his wrist, smiled and waved her wand at the dished and they flew into the dishwasher. Harry grinned.

"Say... Aunt Petunia? Do you want Dudley to go to Hogwarts?" His aunt nodded. "Yes, I want him to attend. I wanted to talk to you about that. Would you mind teaching him the basics? You know, Charms, Transfiguration and definitely Defence Against the Dark Arts...? I would do Potions and History of Magic."

"I guess I can do that. But... But he is not allowed to do magic."

"I will put up wards so your magic will not be detected."

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I can do magic legally. I got the permission from the Ministry of Magic because Voldemort is back." Petunia shivered. "I'll still need to raise some for when Dudley starts practicing." Harry nodded, grinning at the thought of making Dudley do what ever he told him, and in magic no less. Yup, things definitely looked brighter than they did yesterday.

"So, when were you planning on unbindging Dudley's magic exactly?" Harry asked.

"As soon as the potion is brewed. Which takes two days."

"And where are you planning on brewing said potion? You would at least have to have a small Potionlab." Harry asked.

"It's not just a small one, Harry." Petunia smiled, "Potions always was my favorite subject in school. It was the one thing I couldn't leave behind... I still practiced the art of potion making... That is until you showed up on our doorstep. Since Vernon locked you into the cupboard I wasn't able to get to my Potionslab."

Harry was confused. "Why couldn't you get into the Potionslab? I would have noticed if I had been squished into the cupboard together with a Potionslab..." It came out a little more bitter than Harry had anticipated and aimed for. At the underlying tone, Petunia looked up. Seeing the small scowl on her nephew's face, she walked over to him. "Harry. Listen to me. What Vernon did was very wrong. What Dudley and I did was very wrong. I must admit, I was angry. Angry at you. When you were left with us... I was trying to build a more or less magic-free life and when you came it was all just ruined and with you came the news that my beloved sister was dead. I was just so angry. But then I got to know you. And I noticed that I didn't really loose Lily and that it wasn't your fault. In the smallest things you did, I recognised my sister. I got over myself and helped you as much as I could without Vernon noticing. There is only so much_'obliviates'_ a brain can manage without it being destroyed bit by bit. So I smuggled a little food and water and tried to help you. I am so sorry for all the pain I have put you through. Please forgive me? Please?" Petunia looked at Harry with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Aunt Petunia. I cannot honestly say that I can understand what you went through. I am and always was you nephew and Vernon treated me less than crap. I am glad that you came to your senses and helped me. I forgive you and Dudley both. It was in the past." Harry's eyes suddenly had a hard glint in them, "It died together with Vernon."

Dudley and Petunia both stood there and could only nod. They could only imagine what the raven haired wizard was going through.

Then Harry smiled. "About your Potionslab... I really suck at potions... Could you teach me?"

"Of course I could..." Petunia could only wonder how Harry's past had managed to make him build such a high wall around him. How the teen could mask his true emotions like any true Slytherin could. But Harry himself didn't really seem conscious about it.

"That would be really great, Aunt Petunia!" Harry's eyes sparkled.

All this time, Dudley had only stood there, watch ing his mother and his cousin talking about things he knew nothing about. He felt kind of left out. _Charms? Transfiguration? He didn't even know how to spell that! And Potions?_ The boy looked like a walking, talking question mark.

Once Petunia had finished her last cup of coffee, she got up, put the cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen into the corridor.

"What are you two waiting for?" she called out. Harry and Dudley scrambled onto the corridor.

The horse faced woman was standing in front of the small cupboard under the stairs. While Dudley walked over to his mother's side, Harry stopped in his tracks.

**Flashback**

**Petunia and Dudley were standing next to the open door of the cupboard. Vernon was dragging a ten year old Harry by his shirt collar behind him. Dudley was laughing, when Vernon pushed Harry into the cupboard. The door slammed shut and darkness embraced the small crying boy. **

**End Flashback**

"Harry!!!" Petunia called. The teen shook his head to clear his mind.

"Thank god! Everything alright? We called your name for the past minute... You weren't responding. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something. Nevermind." Harry smiled. _That_ was in the past. Vernon was dead. His aunt loved him. And Dudley wasn't all that bad. He walked up to his aunt and cousin.

"Lead the way, Aunt Petunia."

"Te venis ad quid verus es. Öffne dich und zeige was du verbirgst. Open and show what it is you hide." Petunia said in a very clear voice.

As Harry and Dudley looked toward the little cupboard under the stairs, the small space inside began to change. No more were there the shelves stuffed with all kinds of broken toys and clothes. No more was there the old mattress Harry had once slept on. No more was there the closet. No, now the small space showed stone steps leading downwards. Petunia walked down those stairs and beckoned her son and nephew to follow.

Harry was the last to enter. The teen was having trouble breathing properly. The air was damp and it smelled a little of mold. Still, Harry followed his family down the stone steps. The staircase led down in a spiral. Harry concentrated on breathing and putting one foot before the other.. Finally the stairwell opened up to a large almost square room. Two huge very sturdy looking tables stood against the wall to Harry's left and the far wall from Harry. They both reached from wall to wall. The right wall had four cauldrons over unlit fireplaces along it. And the last wall, the one from which the stairwell led, had shelves over shelves over sheles along it filled with all kinds of potion ingedients, viles, test tubes, stoppers, corks, boxes, books finished potions.

Both, Harry and Dudley, stared in awe at their surroundings. This Potionslab had to be at least as big as the entire house!!! Well, Petunia had certainly not been joking, when she'd said it wasn't a small one... _' This is probably how Severus's lab looks like'_ Harry mused. Petunia was already sitting on a chiar at one of the tables, skimming through what was probably a Potionsbook.

The raven haired teenager walked once around the room, stopping at the far wall from the staircase, he once looked around again. He was suprised to see a door in the corner of the cauldron wall and the shelves. He couldn't have seen it from where he had stood a few minutes ago because it was hidden behind a shelve filled with books.

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What's behind the door?"

"Oh, just a fire place connected to the floosystem." Petunia looked up to smile at her her sister's son.

"What's a floo system?" Dudley asked. He still hadn't moved further into the room. Since the woman was once again looking through the texts, Harry took the liberty of explaining

"The floosystem enables witches and wizards to travel through fireplaces to get to where they need to be. If your fireplace is connected, you just throw in a little of grey powder called floo powder into said fireplace, step into the fire and very clearly say where you want to go."

"You mean like that time when your friends picked you up from here and my tongue swoll?" Dudley asked in horror.

"Well, your tongue swelling, Dudley, had nothing to do with the the Weasley's flooing here, but more with the toffees you ate..." Petunia said, a little disapprovel in her voince. Harry had to hide a grin.

"Ha!!" Petunia suddenly called out. "I found it!"

"Found what?" her son asked, confused.

"The Potion for unbinding your magic." Harry said in excitment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it! Tell me in a review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Uhm.. hi? Please don't kill me?! I know it has been _ages_ since I last updated, but writing comes in second to real life and real life has been kicking my ass for the past year and a half... I'm really sorry guys... I'll do my best to update more regularly, but I can't make any promises...

Disclaimer: Of course I own it! NOT! Would be awesome though... *maniac grin*

Warnings: mention of rape, child abuse and OOC-ness for Snape ( hope I didn't forget anything )

Now, ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha!!" Petunia suddenly called out. "I found it!"

"Found what?" her son asked, confused.

"The potion for unbinding your magic." Harry said in excitment.

Petunia had gone over to her storage.

"Can I help you Aunt Petunia?"

"As a matter of fact you can. Would you light a fire and fill the cauldron with water please?"

Harry just nodded and headed over to the couldrons. "Which one do you need?"

"Best use the bronze one." Petunia added absently, while trying to find the crushed dungbeetle.

Harry proceede to the cauldron on the far left. An _incedio_ and an _aqua impleo_ later and there was a fire crackling merrily under the cauldron full of water.

"Thank you, Harry." Petunia went to the table nearest the ready caulron, jars, vials and other necessities floating behind her. Dudley was staring wide eyed and mouth hanging wide open at his mother. "Flies Dudley, flies." Petunia reminded her son.

"Harry, I trust you know how to floo?" Said teen nodded. "Would you mind dropping by Severus and getting some potion ingredients? I'm afraid I don't have all the ingredients needed in store..." Petunia turned her eyes away from the cauldron and looked questoningly at her nephew.

"You want me to go to Sna- Severus? Now?"

"Yes. And I think it best that he comes with you, since it has been quite a couple of years since I brewed a potion this complicated. I need powdered spiderlegs from a black widow, fairy wings, and a murdock root..." Petunia trailed off, once again looking in the potions book, incase there was anything else she needed."

Harry swallowed. _Go to Severus... Maybe I can find out a bit more about my inheritances..._ "Okay, Aunt Petunia. Is the door locked?"

"Yes, magically. I have wards around it, so I always know when and if someone is coming. Just use an _alohomora_. It should do the trick."

Harry did as he was told, then stepped into the cold, damp room. The teen looked around. Petunia had not been joking, when she had said there was only a fire place in the room, for that was exactly what he saw. The room was cube shaped and on the left wall from where Harry had entered was the fire place. It was huge. Nothing really special just really really big. It must have been tall enough for Hagrid to go through or stand in without him bumping his head. And Dudley would have fit trhree time into the inner space. On the right of the fire place was the floo powder, which stood on a couple of brick stones that peeked out of the wall just enough to have a bowl stand on them.

_Wow..._Harry thought. He made his way to the small shelf-ish thing with the floo powder on it. Then something stopped him in his tracks. He didn't even know Severus's adress! How the heck was he supposed to go to him then... He was about to turn back to ask his aunt, when the fire place suddenly lit up. Harry automatically took a step back. The fire wasn't a normal color nor was it the floo green he knew. It was more like all colors at once, ranging from blue to green to yellow to purple and orange and red until it finally stopped at a turquoise, which seemed like a mixture of the floo green and an almost purple blue. Carefully, Harry approached the huge fireplace. When he was about five feet away, a voice suddenly sounded, asking "Where do you wish to go to?!" The voice was deffinately female. It sounded a bit metallic, but still sweet. Was that even possible? Harry debated whether he should answer the voice, and in the end he decided to do so. After all, what could possibly happen?

"Severus Snape's manor." Then thought quickly and added a `please´.

"Very well. Step into the fireplace." The voice answered. "Then cast the floo powder."

Harry did as he was told. He took a deep breath before he climbed into the fireplace, so he wouldn't swallow any ash,when taking a breath to call the manor's name. After throwing in the floo powder, Harry clearly said 'Severus Snape's manor'.

Grate after grate flew past Harry, then a soft push told him he was there and stepped out of the fire. Funny, he never had felt any pushing sensation before when traveling by floo. Maybe it just came with his aunt's fireplace... He'd ask her later. Harry's new creaturedness allowed him to land on his feet and not fall onto his nose. Interessting.

Finally, Harry took a look around. He was in a library. And it was big. There were rows upon rows of leather bound tombs neatly stacked into each shelf. In front of the fireplace, where he was now standing were two dark green leather arm chairs with a small round table set between them. It looked... quaint.

Suddenly, the smell of dried herbs and familiar blood filled his nostrils. Severus. But there was someone with him. A smell of vanilla and cinnamon. It was familiar also in a way, but Harry couldn't exactly pinpoint it. He heard steps now and soft voices, both of which he probably wouldn't have heard had it not been for his enhanced hearing.

Harry silently jumped on to one of the bookshelves, to get a better look. From this angle he could see the entire library. At the far end he could see the dark lean figure of his godfather and right behind him a smaller cloaked body in the shadows. Both men had their wands drawn and were now carefully prowling through the room full of books and shelves. Harry, still ontop of the shelf, slowly and silently crawled closer to the two figures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was feeling watched. He trusted Draco implicitly when he said someone had breeched the wards of the fireplace in the library, eventhough that wasn't supposed to be possible. The fireplace was locked magically. Nobody should be able to pass except if given explicit permission, which Severus had only given a select few, which he knew for a fact wouldn' be visiting any time soon.

The Potions Master turned quickly when he saw a flutter of black robes. Ready to stun the intruder, Severus almost tripped over his own robes, when he saw a smirking Harry Potter stand before him. Getting over his momentary shock, Severus let his fear turn into anger.

"Harold James Potter!!! What in Merlin's beard do you think you are doing here?!" Severus shouted.

Harry paled and his smile all but vanished. Just in that moment Draco Malfoy rounded the corner. "Sev? What happen..." Draco stared in curiuos shock at his once upon a time school nemesis.

Harry and Severus both turned to face the blond. The potions master took a deep breath. "Draco, meet my other godson, Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Other godson?"

Harry finally found his voice again. "Yeah, that was about my reaction when I found out my parents had assigned Severus to be my second godfather."

"Harry. Not that I'm not happy to see you , but how and why did you come here? The wards are not supposed to let anyone into the manor through this fireplace." Harry, who had gotten some color back into his face, suddelny was white as a sheet again. The tone his godfather had used suggested that Harry was in trouble. It was the tone Severus used to intimidate, whoever was grating on his last nerve and it was mainly aimed at him in school. _'Great Harry. Now you've done it. Severus hates you now...Why do you always do stupid things like this.' _

"I'm sorry, sir. Uhm.... My aunt... I know I shoudn't have come just like this, but Aunt Petunia needs your help."

"Petunia? Why would your aunt need my help?"

"Well, she needs a few ingredients, to brew the unbinding potion for my cousin Dudley." Hary answered in a small voice. It seemed Severus had gotten over his anger.

Draco who had fallen silent now spoke up. " Why would your aunt need to brew an unbinding potion? To bind someones magic is illegal..."

Harry trained his eyes on Draco. Wait '_When did he become Draco? ... Probably when he didn't attack me the first thing he saw me._'

"Well, due to certain circumstances, she had to. Believe me, she didn't want to do it."

"Follow me then. And tell me wich ingredients she needs." Severus was arlready walking out of the library, so Draco and Harry quickly scrambled after him.

"Yes, sir." Harry hastened to say.

"Harry I told you, please at least call me Severus. I know old habits die hard, but sir and professor make me feel old."

"Oh, but aren't you Sev?" Draco asked, a mischivious smirk plain to see on his face. Severus smacked his godson lighly over the head. Harry wondered if he and Severus would ever share such easy comradship.

"Uhm, Severus... Aunt Petunia also asked me if you could come back with me to help her, since it has been a long time since she actually brewed a potion and this one is quite complicated."

Severus nodded. The three of them came to a stone staircase, leading downward. The steps looked worn and were covered with moss and other greens. There was an unmistakeable trail, which suggested constant use, since the steps were evenmore worn here and no green stuff grew. Further down and down it went. They all walked in silence so their attention would not waver, otherwise they would have slipped on the slick moss. Finally, they reached the bottom. They stopped infront of a weary looking door. Severus made a few quick flicks and swishes with his wand, which suggested he had done this countless time, and then the door was open.

The room looked more or less like the potions lab Petunia had, except it was much bigger and more cauldrons lined the wall. There was a huge double door, were Petunia's shelves would have stood, which was were Severus and Draco were headed. Not to be left alone around simmering potions and other things on the work benches, Harry quickly followed his godfather. Once through the double doors, the vampire stood in awe. This was a storage room. But it was huge! Shelves upon shelves ligned the walls. Everything in alphabetical order, seperated into dark and light ingredients, ingredients which were used in common potions, healing potions, not so common potions and the list went on and on.

Draco inched towards Harry. "Impressive isn't it? I remember the first time I came into this room. I fell in love with potions there and then." Draco had a look of pure content in his eyes as he eyed the multiple ingredients. He sighed.

Harry and Draco both jumped when they heard Severus ask, " What did your aunt need?"

"Uhm... Powdered spiderlegs of a black widow, fairy wings and murdock root." Harry said.

Severus vanished behind a few shelves and came back a minute later carrying the jars and phials needed.

Harry smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quarter of an hour later, found the three men up in Severus' kitchen at the table all sipping the tea, Draco had made. All three had questions burning in their mind, their were swimming in their eyes.

Seerus was the one to break the silence. "Harry how have you been coping with..." Severus trailed off. Not sure his newly found godson would like his secrets be spilled infront of his other godson.

"It's ok Severus. I don't mind Draco knowing. I have been well. It hasn't been that long, since I last saw you, you know." Harry smiled.

"I'm just curious... Have you had another urge?"

"No."

Draco was got fed up. If Harry didn't mind telling him then he should bloody well explain what the two of them were talking about. "If you two don't mind, I'd really _love _to know what you are talking about...?" A slender blond eyebrow rose.

Severus stared at the blond, then chuckled. "Harry would you like to do the honors?"

Harry smirked. "Sure. Why not. It's only fair." He turned his eyes to to the slightly older wizard. "Well, I'm sure you know that turning 16 is just as important than turning 17. Even more so sometimes."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I know that. I am a pureblood after all. Wait, are you trying to tell me, that you came into a creature inheritance.?"

"Two, actually."

The blond's jaw dropped.

"Flies, Draco, flies." Severus smirked.

"Yes, I came into two inheritaces; my vampire and my soul vampire."

Draco almost fainted. However, Malfoys don't faint, but it still took Draco every last bit of Malfoy self-restraint not to faint.

"Yes, it's true. James Potter was part vampire and Lily was a soul vampie." Severus explained. Then the man grew more serious. "But Harry, now you have to explain why your aunt changed her mind now of all times, about unbinding her son's magic. I mean we're in the middle of a war."

Harry swallowed hard. He would have to tell Severus and Draco the whole truth or they'd find out eventually in a not so nice way.

"If you want me to, Harry, I can leave..." Draco said.

"No, stay. I'll guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other and this is something I have to get off of my chest." Harry paused, then added, "And it might explain any weird behavior I may have displayed before and in the future."

Harry had never been one for denying one's feelings. It was a natural part of life. He also knew, that being a rape victim, he would tend to a few strange behavioral acts. It was only fair to tell Severus and Draco what they were getting themsleves into.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Well, as you know, I grew up in the muggle world with my muggle relatives. At least that's what I thought up until quite recently." At this, Severus raised an eyebrow and Draco's features pulled into a frown. Harry saw the questions swimming in the eyes of his godfather and the blond teen. "Let me get on with the story, you'll find out what I mean.

"So, I thought I grew up with muggles. I never knew I was a wizard until the day Hagrid came and brought me my Hogwarts acceptance letter and actually had to tell me I could do magic." Draco gasped softly, but otherwise kept quiet. Harry continued. "Up until that moment I had been living in the cupboard under the stairs, my letter had even been adressed to it." This time it was Severus' turn to gasp and shock was lining Draco's face. "I basically grew up a house-elf. I was the one who cooked, cleaned, tended the gardens, everything. I started cooking after my uncle held my hand flat to the stove top. He said it was his method to teach me the stove was hot and to be 'careful' when cooking. I don't exactly remember much about it. I just recall that it burned and then I blackened out. Other than that, I was to mow the lawn, water the flowers, clean the house from top to bottom, wash the car and if I didn't get the work done before my uncle came back from work, I would go to my cupboard without a meal.

"I guess you realize my uncle is a vile man." Severus and Draco, eventhough realizing it had been a rhethorical question, nodded. "Nothing out of the ordinary fits into his normal perfect world. He never knew that my aunt was also a witch. She had also gone to Hogwarts, under the name Petunia Merryweather, it had somethig to do with her supposed creature inheritance, which coincedently she never received. My mother and Petunia had a falling out over Vernon, and when Lily had come to apologise, Petunia had already married Vernon and more or less given up magic for him. She only used household spells.

"Anyway, that was totally off topic. Back to my younger years...

"Until the time I went to preschool, I didn't know my own name. At home it was either 'boy' or 'freak'. I was astounded that my teacher actually called me 'Harry'. On the very same day I came home and asked my uncle why they didn't call me by my given name. The answer I got was a punch to my stomach. After that I became a punching bag for my uncle and sadly my cousin took after his father. He started the game 'Harry Hunting'.

"Soon I realized if I did something better than Dudley, I got beaten, but if I kept a low profile and was an average student, the beatings lessend. They would never fully stop, but I was able to go without a longsleeved shirt for more than a day or two." Harry stopped. He hadn't noticed Severus and Draco staring in shock at him. They had gone paler than Peeves.

"Merlin, Harry! Why didn't you ever tell anybody?" Severus' whispered.

"Oh, but I did. I asked, pleaded, even begged Dumbledore not to send me back to them. He only said, I was overexaggerating and I should pull myself together. Be strong for the Greater Good."

Draco let an angry growl past his lips. However, he still looked ready to faint.

"Draco, if you don't want to hear the rest, that's fine. Because it doesn't get any better." Since Draco and Severus hadn't walked out on him yet, Harry felt save enough to reveal his deepest secret. The two of them didn't show any inclanation to run to the _Daily Prophet_ with this news.

Draco shook his head. He saw this as a chance to make ammends and maybe become friends.

"Go on then Harry." Severus said.

"As you know my godfather Sirius died at the end of last schol year. A few members of the Or-" Harry stopped and glanced at Severus in an unspoken question. The dark man only nodded.

Draco noticed Harry's slip up and the silent conversation his godfather and Harry were having and decided to step in. "Yes, Harry. I know about the Order of the Phoenix and Severus' role in it." Harry sighed in relief. That would have been tough to explain.

"Ok. So the Order threatend my uncle to leave me alone, since I was going through a tough time with Sirius dieing. Well, my uncle is unfortunately not a person who takes kindly to being threatend and as soon as we got home he beat the shit out of me and let me rot in my small prison. And I still had chores to do and such. And the beatings increased during this summer, it had never been this bad before. I guess the threat of Sirius comming in and hexing him kept Vernon from beating me noticably...

"Then one day my cousin and my aunt went out for the day and my uncle came home drunk. He- he..." Harry stopped. He just couldn't tell Severus and Draco. He really wanted to. He knew deep down it would make him feel better, but the weight of being molested and actually _raped_ and by a _muggle_ no less was in all honesty humiliating. Severus and Draco would probably think him weak.

"Harry, are you alright?" concern colored Draco's voice.

Harry had entered a sort of trance. He didn't realize that he had accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud, although inaudibly. Severus guessed, that because Harry was so deep in memories, this had happened.

The next mumbling were louder and shook both Slytherins to the core.

"I don't want them finding out how weak I am. That I let him actually _rape_ me! And I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards ever. HA! I couldn't even stop my muggle uncle from beating, molesting and finally raping me!"

Severus and Draco sat stockstill. Had they just heard correct? Harry had been raped? And by his uncle no less?

The Potions Master finally broke his trance like state and reached out to touch the hand Harry had laying on the table. Draco started when Harry flinched away from the touch. But it had been enough to get the raven haired teen come back to the present.

"Harry... Are you aware that you just... voiced... all your thoughts out loud?" Severus asked carefully.

The change in Harry was instantaious. His face lost all emotion and his eyes became chips of frozen emerald. Draco and Severus had seen this sort of behavior from Harry many times in school, however always when the teen thought nobody was watching him. Yes, all Slytherins had noticed that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had masks like all of them. He had slipped on a fake smile and frown when the situation had called for it. He was rather good at it. However, Sev and Draco were still slightly shocked about the rapid change of mood and the darkness that Harry was emenating.

"So, you heard me talk about being raped by my uncle, did you?" Harry's voice was cold and emotionless. His eyes held a calculating glint.

This time it was Draco, who broke the silence. "Harry, you are not weak." The blond's voice held a hint of finality.

Said teen looked sharply at the Slytherin.

It was Severus who spoke next, "Harry. You are not weak. What your uncle did to you was wrong and vile." He paused. "I have seen men break under a lot less pressure than you have."

Severus stood up and walked around the table, where Harry was sitting. He got down on his one knee, cold green staring straight into understanding onyx. The dark man took one of the teens hands in his. "Harry, I want you to know this: you are my godson. The son of my beloved friends Lily and James. Even if you were weak, and you are anything but, I would _never_ leave you. I _love_ you. And I will do everything in my power to help you see that you deserve this love."

During Severus' monolog, Harry's mask had melted away. He really wanted someone he could call family. Sure, he had his aunt and cousin, but he would always associate them with Vernon in some way. _No_, he told himself, _you will not hold that against them. You will try to forget __**him**__._ Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, before they could spill. He looked to Severus and then to Draco, "Thank you."

"Uhm, Harry...? What.... what happened... to your uncle?"

Harry tensed once again, his face became a stony, expressionless mask. Draco and Severus shuddered when they saw the look, the absolute coldness, in Harry's eyes. "I killed him."

Severus nodded slowly, but Draco froze. He stared at Harry, taking in the the stance and the aura pulsing from the teen. This was not the Harry he knew from school. This coldness, this block of ice, was truly the only one who could kill the Dark Lord. Draco shook his head, _that may be,_ he chided himself, _but this boy needs all the love he can get. And I will let him have it and be the best friend imaginable._

Draco had come to accept that his feelings of hatred towards Harry were not what he thought they were. After all, hatred is just another form of passion, if quite a bit darker than love. Yes, Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. Helplessly in love. It was one of the reasons the blond was living with his godfather.

"Harry. What happened after..."

"After I killed him?" Draco nodded. "Right after... Aunt Petunia came in the room. She hugged me and was saying over and over how happy she was, while crying. She pulled me and Dudley down into the living room and explained everything.

"I think then we all fell asleep, next morning I got up to cook breakfast and then, we went to her Potions Lab, where we looked for the unbinding potion and then I came here for the ingredients."

During Harry's and Draco's dialogue, Severus had thought about how Harry would take his next question.

"Harry, would you consider staying here for the rest of the summer vacation?"

Harry was stunned... Severus actually wanted him to stay?! He'd have to clear things with Aunt Petunia and Dudley first though, he was still supposed to teach and learn...

"Your aunt and cousin would also be welcome."

_Had his godfather read his mind again?_

"No, Harry. I was just thinking ahead. It would be easier to teach you and your cousin here. You wouldn't have to erect wards around the house, they can be quite taxing..."

"I'd... I'd love to Severus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooooooo? Whadda ya think? Anything unclear? Everything's fine? Tell me... *grin*


End file.
